1. Field of the Invention
Vapor actuated power generating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the desirability of sequentially vaporizing a volatile liquid and thereafter condensing the vapor to the liquid state after it has performed useful work, has been realized, but no simple, efficient, power generating device has been available to transform the energy of the vapor into useful rotational power.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a vapor actuated power generating device that has a simple mechanical structure, and one that efficiently transforms the energy of pressurized vapor from a low boiling point liquid into rotational energy as the liquid forming the vapor is alternatively heated and condensed to be recycled through the invention.